UNDERFIST: WHEN TWO BLADES COLLIDE
by PalleteRider
Summary: With the appearance of Hollows in the Underworld, it's time to call the Underfist! However, with one of them missing, it will be tough for them to battle of the Hollows alone. Help will arrive in a form of a soul reaper! TITLE CHANGED!
1. Prologue

**WAR IN THE UNDERWORLD: SCYTHES AND ZANPAKUTOS**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This re-written crossover fic is a collaboration between shadowrainX and Shikyoshonen unlike back in 2009. We thank all readers for reading this. We will try our best to make this crossover a success. This is Shikyoshonen here and I would like to thank ShadowrainX for helping me out with this fic. Read and Reviews. See you next chapter!**

**PROLOGUE**

It's been 5 years since the The Mojo Balls Incident ended. Peace has returned to the Underworld and everything was back to normal, well the supernatural kind of normal. Only a few people or monsters of the Underworld remembered that event and the person that caused it. That person is an idiot who somehow unleashed the supernatural items everywhere. The idiot in question was a large nose-shaped kid named Billy of the Human World, who used to have a reputation in the Underworld for being part of the group that managed to obtain Horror's Hand.

* * *

PRESENT DAY IN THE UNDERWORLD COURT

There, in the court house lies a warty green skinned creature. His fangs from the lower aw protruded out, making him look intimidating. Sweat formed on his forehead which he soon wiped with his podgy hands. This creature goes by the name of Roy Spleen. However, he was known when in court as 'Judge Roy Spleen', the proclaimed 'Justice of Peace'. As usual, he wore a judges' wig along with his blue coloured office robes. Taking a glass of water, he took a drink. For him, he had never been tired in his life before as it is today.

"I've never been so tired all my life. 5 cases a day AND I'M THE ONLY JUDGE IN THIS PLACE!" He complained after finishing a case involving deciding the fate of a mortal criminal.

"Oh well, at least that **guy** is not here today." He said, emphasizing on the guy part. His only functional eye could be seen twitching.

As he was compiling a few papers from the table, a strange sound caught his attention. It came from above. "Huhm?" He looked up as the sound got louder and louder until...

**BOOM**

A red colour beam went through the wall and penetrates another wall across the room in a straight line fashion.

"WH-What the...?"

Wooden chairs were flying across the courtroom with several of them broke upon impact as the beam continued to penetrated both walls.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" the security guard/fly came out from the toilet door looking at his surroundings after he heard two loud noises from the courtroom. If one has a good pair of eyes, they can see that there was toilet paper dangling from the back of his pants and there seems to be a smudge there too. His pants were wet as few drips dropped down to the floor.

With a sigh, he said, "Oh, this is just great. If that beam is from what I think it is we're all doomed." Roy said with sarcasm in his tone.

"You know what they are Your Honor?" The guard asked.

"Hold on, I'll check it out." He went towards the wall which was now a huge hole. Analyzing the size of the hole, the judge's expression turned into a silly looking frown, completely dumbfounded.

"Uh oh, I think it's coming back!" The security Guard said. His stomach started to make some growling noises.

"Don't be stupid! One of them just ate…. "

"No- Not that! Ohhhhh, I Gotttttta go!" The security guard rushed towards the toilet, with his hands on his stomach.

The judge slapped his forehead in frustration.

He then focused his attention towards whatever it was that shot the beam earlier. The fact that he has a poker face expression on his face at the sight of the carnage outside would mean that he knows what the heck was going on. It was not a pretty sight. Several dead bodies could be seen, covered by their own blood. Some of them were even disfigured while some others only have a few limbs left.

"(SIGH) So much for the treaty…." He mumbled to himself.

He then casually went inside the toilet. He knocked on the door of the occupied cubicle very hard for emphasis.

The door opened.

"Y-yes, judge…." The guard asked.

"Call the army; we have a hollow in this place…"He said with a serious expression.

Another roar rang through the air not far from their location.

"Hurry! And remember, tell them to attack the mask they're wearing!"

"Y-Yes, Your Honor." The guard nodded. As he was about to leave, Roy tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, and one more thing. I want you to send the message to the general that I'm representing myself to go to the East and have a chat with 'him'. Understand?"

"Him?" The guard repeated.

He sighed. "I'm referring to Head Captain Yamamoto of Gotei 13."

The guard nodded again. Without further a due, he went off. Right by the time he left, a crashing sound occurred followed by a roar. The creature was here, in the court room. Slowly, Roy slightly opened the door and peek through. He could see the creature sniffing around the air, looking for something. Roy gulped and closed the door. "Now I wish that **guy** is here today….

**

* * *

****Hope you guys enjoy that! We'l try to update when we have free time, Insya Allah :)**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alhamdulillah! :)**

**Sorry for the long wait folks! We've been very busy with college...and exams...grr. Don't worry, we ain't abandoning this project. Also, take notice of the title change.**

**Now, on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: And So It Begins!**

Somewhere in another part of the Underworld, two people, or rather monsters were sitting on a wooden platform, fishing at bay of sea...of lava. It was odd though as their fishing rod was still intact and not burned. Probably fireproof.

Anyway, the monster on the right was named Willy. He appears to be a male purple monster with one eye and appears to have a horn situated on his forehead. His attire was simply consisted of a strap pants. The said monster just sat there, staring into the sea with a funny looking frown, waiting for a catch. His partner however, was the complete opposite of him. His name was Rilly, his younger twin. Like Willy, he also wore the same type of strap pants and shared the physical characteristics. The only difference was that his skin was blue and he's a little...

"WAAHHHOO!"

Hyperactive...

Rilly, now with nothing but his undies, abandoned his post and was now leisurely SWIMMING in the sea of lava.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Rilly was scratching his back, which was now were pitch black like the rest of is body due to his stupid act earlier. He just simply wiggled himself like a dog and the soots that covered him went away. Willy on the other hand, remained motionless. At first his eyes slightly widened when he saw ripples coming out of the lava but it turned out to be nothing but a bubble.

Unbeknownst to them, above at the sky, a portal ripped open. At this moment, something was approaching. Something big. An impact occurred inside the rip before a head emerged.

Those sounds from the impact attracted the attentions of the two monsters. They set their eyes on the vortex, giving an odd glance. It was something no one in the Underworld has ever seen before. The head appears to be white, making the creature looked like it was wearing some kind of mask. Several sharp teeth could be seen, indicating it as carnivorous.

Rilly was surprised to see the monster's head as its eyes were widened. It was looking directly at him and his brother.

Like him, Willy's eyes were focusing on the creature.

The creature then gave a sudden roar.

"!"

The scream was powerful as a wooden house nearby the bay was destroyed by the loud sound wave. Inside the house, there seems to be someone sleeping on his bed, still asleep despite the loud roar and the fact that his home was just destroyed.

Both twins covered their ears with their hands when they heard the horrible scream.

"Uaggggggggh that is the definitely worse than my ma's scream when she found out pa was married to another monster after their divorce!" Willy commented.

The creature then makes its way towards Willy and Rilly.

"Waagh! A monster!" Rilly screamed at the top of his lungs. Before he could even run away, the creature manages to act first by clamping its jaws around the monster's body. Its sharp teeth pierced through Rilly's soft flesh with ease, making crunching noises in the process.

"Rilly!" Willy screamed in horror as he saw his brother and friend was being eaten. His eyes were still looking at his dead body disappearing into the creature's jaw. The gruesome scene made his knees weak, making him fell on them. He could no longer stand out of fear. Now, he just sat there, mourning for his dead brother. Due to that, he did not notice the gigantic creature was heading towards him.

"Rilly...Rilly...Rilly," He said as he tried to hold back his tears but failed miserably.

"!" The creature roar with all its might. It then runs forwards with full speed.

Willy screamed for his life as the creature was near him, ready to eat. As its jaw approached the monster, a sudden small explosion caused it to stumble back. The creature looked around and found the cause. Approaching the scene was non other than the Underworld Army. The said arms were consisted of human size pudgy lizard creatures of the monster species. They wore a type of armour that was similar in design of those worn by S.W.A.T teams of the human world, though they could only fit half of their bodies, leaving the rest exposed. They also wore safety helmets with yellow colored visors attached, covering their faces fully.

"Fire!" One of them ordered. The soldiers pointed their weapons towards the creature and fired.

BACK IN THE UNDERWORLD (AFTER THE ASSAULT OF JUDGE ROY SPLEEN IN THE UNDERWORLD COURT)

"Any casualty reports?" Judge Roy asked. Earlier, he was attacked by a hollow and nearly got himself eaten by it. Luckily, the hollow was shot down. Despite that, he suffered injuries specifically that his big green nose is completely bandaged along with his forehead.

"Just two." The general replied with an accent. "Those darn shinigamis better have a good explanation for these tarnations! Roy, you were there back then. What did the darn treaty say?" he snapped.

"Excuse me sir." An officer walked between them carrying a stretcher with white cloth covering the deceased….or at least what's left of him.

"The fine print was that the shinigamis are hold responsible for the extermination of hollows especially in the eastern side of the world. In return, we from the underworld will not intervene in any activities related to the shinigamis. Not to mention that the shinigami s will not intervene with our grim reaper from slaying mortals. "He muttered.

"Darn right. Take a look at this!" He pointed at the carnage. "This ain't part what we all agreed on!"

"Patience general, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all this-

The general grabbed Roy's collar. "Now you listen here Roy. I know and we all know that you have a friend in seireitei and I can't afford you to go soft on this matter. You're on thin ice. You either confront them or get the darn shinigami responsible for this at any means necessary! Any repeats of this incident and we're all going to the east and blow that whole place to kingdom come!" He spat at his face.

"Are you questioning me general or is this a threat!" The judge snapped, removing himself from the general's grip, dusting himself in disgust.

"You better darn well know what I'm talking about." He crossed his arms. A roar from a stray hollow broke the tension, making everyone turn their heads towards the hollow's direction. "This ain't good." The general sighed. "MEN FIRE AT WILL!"

And so the underworld filled with battles against the hollows. Everything was in chaos. A sudden explosion caused by a bomb turned one of the hollows into mince meat.

"I did not sign up for this…." An officer groaned.

"At least _that guy_ doesn't have to suffer all this….." Judge Roy cursed at his memory when he sent someone to Seireitei.

Seireitei 

"What. Are. You? Gotei 13's 2nd Division captain Soi-Fong has just apprehended a strange snake-like creature in a business suit and a necktie along with glasses. She could feel a headache coming in when she heard the alarm that a ryoka just bypassed the barrier around their territory, reminding herself of _the other ryoka incident_ that shook the entire Seireitei by storm. The only difference is that the intruder this time didn't display any sort of reiatsu emitting from his body, a feat itself since it will make sure that he avoids conflict with the 11th division captain, Zaraki Kenpachi. However, a stealth captain such as herself will not be fooled by such trick.

"P-please don't hurt me Maam!" the snake pleaded. Honestly, his job was just to send a letter to a shinigami named Yamamoto. He heard that shinigamis are hostile but he never expected that one of them will be this intimidating. **You would think that they act hostile to **_**anyone**_** entering their territory.**

"Oi, taichou what the hell is that thing?" Omaeda asked, his mouth filled with potato chips he brought along with him. "It looks like a snake." He pointed the obvious.

_Really you think? _The snake thought to himself.

"Heh." Soifon snorted, ignoring at her vice-captain's comment. "Well anything you want to say?" She asked the snake _nicely_. To prove her point, she pointed Suzumebachi at their slithering intruder. Suzumebachi is in fact capable to instantly kill her enemy if she struck the opponent at the same place twice. It is undoubtedly the best tool for interrogation. Earlier, she was able to strike him at his chest which explains why there is a butterfly tattoo on him.

"Enough of this. Soifon-Taichou. Cease at what you're doing!" Not far from the interrogation, the 1st division captain, Yamamoto arrived. It's difficult to say from his facial expression that he is very surprised to see anyone from the Underworld to arrive in Seireitei.

Y-yamamoto So-taichou!" The female captain was dumbstruck by the sudden appearance of her superior.

"Let him go. There is no need for violence on our guest." He commanded, now with a calmer tone, though having some sternness retained-and walking slowly towards them.

"Guest?" Soi-Fong Taichou repeated, staring at the snake sceptically.

"Are you by any chance an acquaintance of Roy?" The old man asked as he arrived.

"W-wait you mean it's true? He really is your friend?" The snake asked enthusiastically. He never expected that-

"Answer my question first." The snake could feel the ferocity of the old man's power. "Y-yes I am." He hastily took out a crumbled envelope from his suit pocket.

Yamamoto took it from his hand and opened the seal. His eyes widened at the content, knowing that it might be related to the defected treacherous Sosuke Aizen. _Is this what he's up to? Taking over the Underworld?_ "I see."

_To Yamamoto_

_The underworld has just been attacked by hollows. Will negotiate with you about this matter. Expect my arrival soon. _

_From Roy._

_P.S Anything happen to the messenger and I'll hold you responsible for it._

"Soi-Fon taichou!"The old captain shouted.

"Yes?" She answered, surprised by his shout all of the sudden.

"Come with me. We're gonna have an emergency meeting soon. Escort the guest to the 1st division." He ordered. "Inform my vice-captain to gather all the captains!"

"Hai! You men escort him to the 1st division!" The female captain ordered her underlings.

"Quickly!" Yamamoto So-Taichou snapped. Both captains left vanished instantly, leaving the snake alone with the ninjas.

"Um you can let me go now!" snake screamed at his captors.

Urahara Shop

Another conversation took place in the Urahara store in Karakura Town. Inside the shop, Urahara Kisuke, Tessai, the two shinigamis Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu Sado, and Inoue Orihime sat in the living room, discussing about the recent events that took place in Seireitei. Earlier today, Kuchiki Rukia was assigned to pick up Kurosaki Ichigo to travel to the West and fetch their reaper.

"Kuchiki-san you never heard of the underworld treaty? The shop owner asked.

"I'm afraid not." Kuchiki Rukia shook her head.

"Understandable. Seireitei prioritized more on the development of shinigamis rather than worrying about their relations with the west." He sighed disappointedly. _I won't be surprised if central 46 are responsible for it._

"When you say west, do you mean-" Ichigo interrupted.

"Correct. I'm referring to the underworld."

"The Underworld?" The mere word caught Ichigo and his friend's interest.

"The Underworld. Think of it as another Seireitei located in the west. I heard that they are much more modern with the latest technology with supernatural powers mixed in together. Their society parallels the current one in the living world as opposed to Seireitei. If I'm not mistaken, they practice democracy rather than having kings and nobles around. You can imagine that Central 46 did not like the idea. If anyone finds out, they will lose their power."

"Is that why both sides hate each other?" Ishida asked.

"Among other things. There's also another reason which both sides could never agree on." Urahara stated. "They argued about the duties of soul reapers." Urahara concluded.

Somewhere in the living world

Endsville, a town located...somewhere in America. Now, the town for many years have been a peaceful town like usual, unless you saw some weird things happened around. Even the Kids Next Door stated the reason they did not have any operatives in the place due to the same reason.

Somewhere in this town's residence area, lies a house. However, unlike the other houses, this one has the most beautiful garden you will lay your eyes on. There seems to be a lot of flowery bushes everywhere, surrounding the garden that varies from roses, sunflowers, and purple pansies. However, the real spotlight belonged to a shaped hedge that resembled a male human wearing a military uniform, grinning while wielding a rapier. The majestic hedge's right hand pointed the weapon to the sky, facing the sun.

The gardener seems to be here too. While his attire was just plain gardening clothing, his physical features what will attract you attention. His left eye was blind, evident from its pupiless state. There was a scar there too. His face was wrinkly due to aging and he has a white beard to match. The person was none other than General Skarr. Unbeknownst to the man, something or someone was watching him...

From inside his house.

There, among the curtains stood a figure. It was to dark to see anything however except for a pair of eyes, watching Skarr's every move.

"Take your time General. Everything will be over by the time you enter your house," the figure said sinisterly, glaring at the general.

ACHOO!

"Ugggggh, strange, it's not even winter and I already caught a cold. I wonder who's talking bad about me behind my back?" said Skarr, massaging his nose with his left hand.

The pair of eyes soon disappeared into the darkness and the curtains moved back to its original state.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**More to come soon! Insya Allah! Hope you'll enjoy that! Just for the heads up, big things will happen to Hanatarou and Erwin in this fic :)**

**R&R will be appericiated!**


End file.
